


you're beautiful to me

by lights_to_the_pavement



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Frank Iero, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Insecurity, LeATHERMØUTH Era Frank Iero, M/M, Oops, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Top Gerard Way, chubby!Frank, gerard kind of has a chub kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Frank puts on some weight while he's on tour, and he's worried that Gerard won't find him as attractive anymore.Gerard thinks he's still just as beautiful, and he tries to make Frank believe that, too.





	you're beautiful to me

_"I missed you so much."_

Gerard said this for the hundredth time that night, since Frank had gotten back.

He reconnects their lips, bringing Frank in for another wet, needy kiss. He moans softly into his mouth, holding Frank close and running his fingers through his messy brown hair. When Frank had suggested that Gerard "take him to bed" he didn't expect it to pan out like this.

He's not ready for Gerard to see him naked... and he can tell that's where this is going. Maybe Gerard hasn't noticed yet, by some miracle, but Frank's gained a lot of weight since he first left for tour. Gerard had told him he looked a little "softer" at dinner, but it was probably just his boyfriend trying to be nice.

Even so, Frank slowly lets Gerard kiss him deeper and touch him more. He missed Gerard's touches and kisses so much, he can't bring himself to stop, even though he feels gross and unworthy of it in this body.

Gerard walks him towards the bedroom, gently pushing him through the doorway.

"On the bed."

Frank does as he's told, and gets on the bed. He feels his belly squish a bit, as he rolls over to sit up.

"Did you miss me?" he asks, pulling off his shirt.

"Y-Yeah." he's surprised by Gerard stripping in front of him. Not a bad surprise, to be sure - Gerard's body is gorgeous and Frank would stare at him all day, if he could. "I missed you so much, Gee... Missed you every day."

Gerard grins and slides his pants down, before kicking them off. "Me too, babe."

Frank feels himself getting hard, just watching his beautiful boyfriend pulling off his clothes. He loves to make Frank feel helplessly turned on.

He climbs into bed and straddles Frank, catching him off-guard and making him tumble back onto the mattress.

Gerard rubs his hands up Frank's soft chest. "Take off your shirt... Go on, take it off."

"I... Gerard, I-I can't," he stammers.

"It's okay, baby. Not like I haven't seen this much of you before."

"No, I... I mean, I look different."

Gerard nods. Frank takes that to mean he's noticed - it's pretty fucking hard not to. But it at least means that he knows, and he isn't disgusted by it... maybe?

With some nudging from Gerard, Frank shyly pulls up his shirt, sliding it over his shoulders and off his head. He suddenly wants to cover himself again. This feels wrong. It's not the body he's used to, or the one he's comfortable in.

"God, you're _so fucking hot,"_ Gerard says, crawling on top of him to kiss all over his chest.

It feels good. Better than good, it feels fucking great - he'd missed being this close to Gerard for months, feeling his soft skin and hair, his kisses, his tight bear hugs. But he cringes at how his body looks beneath Gerard.

It's like after he left for tour, he'd started eating more, getting drunk more, feeling all the more worse for wear. Maybe part of it was the fact that he didn't have Gerard as his comfort, on the road. Regardless, he had gained at least a good 20-- no, _30 pounds,_ and it definitely showed.

His stomach became more rounded, his hips a little wider, his thighs and arms thicker. His face had gotten chubby, too, and no amount of Gerard telling him he's adorable, or admiring his "little cherub face" would fix it.

"A-Ah..." he gasps when Gerard starts sucking a hickey onto his collarbone, moaning against Frank's skin.

He's so fucking turned on, his dick is straining against his boxers and definitely leaking inside. When Gerard presses his body into his, he can feel his boyfriend is rock-hard now.

He lets Gee kiss him all over his chest and belly. He grips Frank's soft hips tightly, kissing down his body and eventually nuzzling at the small patch of hair above his crotch. Frank moans softly when he starts teasing him, mouthing at his erection through his boxers. He tries to push his hips up, but Gee holds him down and hooks his fingers into the waistband of his underwear.

"Mmm... I'm gonna take them off, okay?"

Frank murmurs a little, _"Okay."_

He gently tugs them down his thighs until his cock springs free, then pulls them down and away to toss them onto the floor. Frank already feels shitty, all heavy and round underneath his boyfriend's beautiful frame.

God, Gerard's body is to die for. Sure, he's a little chubby here and there, but nothing like how Frank is, now. He can't even imagine why Gerard would want to have sex with him in his current state.

"You're so gorgeous," Gerard sighs, leaning down and kissing Frank right on the lips. He melts into it, feeling his boyfriend smiling into the kiss and cupping his jaw to bring him closer.

He licks his way inside, Frank's scruffy beard rubbing against his soft skin.

He moans, instinctively spreading his legs and letting Gerard grind down onto him. It makes him whimper in pleasure; he missed having Gerard on top of him.

"God, Frankie," Gerard gasps, breaking the kiss. He looks down at Frank with dark, lustful eyes, his black hair hanging in his face. "How do you want it, hm? Tell me, sugar."

"J-Just like this," he admits softly, his lips wet and red where Gerard had nibbled on them.

He grins, standing up and grabbing the lube from the dresser. Frank feels pretty exposed like this, all of his extra weight completely visible to Gerard... even though he seems unbothered by it, it still makes Frank feel awkward and out of place.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Gerard climbs back into bed, nudging Frank's legs apart and settling between his thighs. He nervously tries to cover his belly with his arms, but Gerard just pushes them away.

"Shh, it's alright," he assures him, "You're beautiful, babe..."

"'s not true," he says, the words sounding more pitiful than he'd intended them to.

Gerard looks down at him, a bit sad. He leans forward and gives Frankie another soft kiss, which he happily accepts. "I love you. Every inch of you, Frankie. And I'll prove it to you."

Frank's breath shudders, his body quivering as Gerard grinds their cocks together, making him moan loudly. Gerard smirks. He's always loved how vocal Frankie is.

He pours some lube onto his fingers, smiling down at Frankie as he gently presses the first one against his entrance.

"Ready?"

Frank nods, letting his legs fall open and practically presenting his ass to Gerard. He pushes one finger inside, hearing Frank keen in response. He teases him, just slowly moving that first finger in and out, until he's slick enough to push another inside. He makes the hottest fucking noise when Gerard starts fucking him on two fingers, scissoring them and stretching him open. He runs one hand up Frank's inked chest, feeling his warm, smooth skin under his fingers. He definitely has a lot more "give" than he used to, but fuck if Gerard doesn't love it.

Frank gasps when Gerard's finger rubs his prostate.

"There? Right there, angel?" he asks, repeating the motion and rubbing directly on his sweet spot.

"Please-- Gee, right... right there, please," he whimpers, his cock heavy and bobbing against his soft belly. He can see sweat prickling on Frank's brow, and his upper lip above his open mouth.

"Mmm... Frankie, always so needy," he teases, watching Frank shifting his hips and trying to fuck himself on his fingers, "I almost forgot how much of a _slut_ you are."

Frank whines, his cheeks flushing deep pink.

"You like it, baby?"

He nods quickly, his sweaty hair flopping on his forehead. Gerard smirks and quickly pushes in a third finger, because as much as he'd love to watch Frankie cum on his fingers, his cock is fucking throbbing and he needs to get the fuck inside him.

He leans down, licking a stripe up Frank's sweaty chest, up to his nipple where he flicks his tongue over it, making Frank whine and arch up into him. He sucks on it gently.

"P-Please," Frank pants, "Please, I-I'm close, Gee, just get inside me..."

"Mmm? What d'you want me to do, Frankie?"

He looks like he might start crying from the pleasure he's in, right now.

"Please, just fuck me," he gasps, moaning as Gerard rubs his prostate over and over, "Fuck me. I missed you, I missed your cock inside me... _Please, Gee."_

Frank knows that Gerard always gives in when he hears him begging.

"God... alright, baby."

Gerard slips his fingers out, and quickly grabs the lube again. He pours some into his hand and slicks up his cock, before tossing the bottle aside and aligning himself with Frank's entrance.

"Fuck, do it," he begs, "Do it, please, just-- _ah!"_

Frank's sentence trails off into a loud moan as Gerard pushes in, filling him up so fast that Frank's eyes nearly roll back in his head.

Gerard sighs at the amazing, warm feeling around his cock. "I missed you so much, Frankie... shit, you're so fucking hot."

Frank disagrees there, but he's more than happy to have Gerard back with him again. Especially if it involves getting fucked into the mattress.

"Move," he pleads, "Move, more please..."

Gerard smiles, hiking up Frank's legs around his waist, and starts grinding deep into him.

"Wish I had this view all the time," he chuckles, fucking him slow and deep, "So f-fucking pretty, Frankie..."

Frank tugs him down and kisses him, letting Gerard slide his tongue inside and taste him all over, his saliva, his sweat, his scent... taking it all in, all over again. Frank rakes his fingernails up his back, crying out softly when Gerard hits his prostate.

"Ah, right--" he gasps,  _"Right there."_

Gerard pulls back and thrusts harder, holding Frank in place while he fucks him hard and fast. His big, pretty eyes go wide, before rolling back in pure fucking ecstasy.

"Mmh... fuckin' beautiful, baby."

He loves watching Frank desperately trying to catch his breath, while his body jerks up the mattress on each thrust. He loves the way his thick cock bobs against his belly, and how Frank hasn't even _touched it_ because he knows Gee will take care of him.

He angles his hips just right and slams against his prostate, making Frank moan aloud and arch off the bed in pleasure, fisting his hands in the sheets.

"G-Gee, I'm close," he pants, "P-Please, harder, fuck! Fuck, _fuck me harder-"_

Gerard doesn't have to be told twice. He picks up the pace and soon he's fucking Frankie into the mattress hard enough to make the headboard hit the wall and chip the paint.

"Tell me how pretty you are."

"W-What...?"

"I said, _tell me,"_ he pants, "How fucking pretty you are."

Frank gasps and shudders when Gerard hits a good spot.

"Tell me."

"I-I'm not..."

"No, tell me the truth," Gerard says, his voice sharp, "Tell me you're beautiful."

_"I can't!"_

"If you don't say it, I'm not letting you finish," he snaps, "Say you're beautiful. Say it, honey..."

Frank's so fucking close, his cock is leaking precum all over his belly. Fuck, Gerard can't do this to him.

"I... I'm beautiful," Frank nearly sobs, turning his face away from Gee.

"Louder."

Frank whines helplessly.

"I'm beautiful," he gasps, tears running down his cheeks, "I'm beautiful, I..."

Gerard wraps his hand around Frankie's neglected cock, pumping him quickly as he fucks him hard.

"A-Ah, fuck!" he cries, bucking his hips up and suddenly feeling a wave of pleasure overcome him.

"C'mon, baby... cum for me, you earned it."

Frank moans loud as his orgasm rips through his body, spilling his cum all over Gerard's hand and his belly. His vision whites out for a moment, and he hears Gerard cursing and calling his name before he shudders and fills him up with his release.

Frank slowly relaxes, his body going slack beneath him. Gerard gives him dozens of little kisses all over his face and neck, holding him close while he comes down from his climax.

"I... I forgot what that was like."

Gerard laughs, his voice hoarse and wrecked - probably not as much as Frank's though. He carefully pulls out, feeling his release trickle down his boyfriend's thigh. Frank's definitely gonna have a hard time walking, tomorrow.

"Sorry if I was too rough with you, sugar," he says gently, pressing another kiss to his cheek.

"N-No, you're right... maybe I'm being stupid about it."

"You're not stupid," Gerard says sternly, lying beside him and pulling him close, "I just... I just want you to know that you'll always be beautiful to me. Always. You're the most gorgeous thing in the world."

Frank chuckles softly, turning his face into the pillows to hide his blushing cheeks.

"See? There you go, being all cute again," Gerard says with a smile, ruffling his hair.

Frank snuggles up to him, pressing his slightly larger, warm body against his, and letting Gee squeeze him in a hug.

"Love you."

Gerard kisses him again.

"Get some rest, Frankie."

**Author's Note:**

> sorta inspired by the world is ugly. it gives me self-love/self-hate vibes i guess
> 
> also sorry i've been super inactive sshdhsdjs
> 
> happy holidays frens


End file.
